Meet Alina Tate
by Z tate
Summary: Meet Alina ,the innocent daughter of Sky and Z.Her innocence will touch your heart.


**Hello is my new story.I know there were mistakes in the first one "my spd story".Then I published my second story"I am sorry"which I don't know how changed to my first story .It was completely different but I promised to publish it very soon.Till then there is this story.**

 **A/n:I don't own anything.**

 **Duration:After some years of endings part-2.**

 **Meet the innocent Alina**

It was getting dark everywhere when Commander Tate reached his home where his wife and daughter would be waiting for his return from delta base .He knocked at the front door of his home and waited for someone to came and open the door .then a beautiful brunette opened the door .She was beautiful and was wearing a full sleeves white top and her brown hairs were open and were till her back .He smiled at her and she also smiled and they both hugged each other.They loved each other so much and they had a four year little daughter.For Sky, his wife and daughter were the two angels which could make him cry and laugh ,strong and weak,happy and sad .He entered in the home with his hand clinging with his wife and went to sat on the couch with her sitting next to him.Then a servant came out from the kitchen and said"Dinner is ready mam."

"Ok Serve it after your sir got fresh."said the women because it was there routine when Sky returned at home he firstly,got fresh and then do anything else but that night was different because he was tired so he said"No,just serve the dinner first cause I am so tired and so much hungry ,first I want to eat the dinner."His wife and servant understood his tiredness and they did as he said .While his servant was preparing the dining table Sky wondered what his daughter Alina would be doing cause it was not that late for her to be sleeping but yes she would have eaten her food.He wanted to see his daughter because everyday when he reached home ,Alina always come to him and he played with her."Z,where is Alina?"asked Sky to her wife.Z smiled and put her hand on his hand and said"She is angry with me ,she is playing with her toys in her room."Sky just raised a brow at her .Alina was totaly like Sky but her anger was more than his own."What caused her became so angry?"asked sky."Well She was saying that she wanted to get married and I told her that it is impossible because she is so little,I can't believe that she wants to get married .It is the worst nonsense thing she has ever wished."said Z to Sky and she saw his expression was unreadable and put her hand on his shoulder and shaked him to came out of his thoughts.He looked at her."She really wants to get married.She is so little.Do she know what is marriage?"asked sky continuously not giving her the chance to speak.""Relax she is just a kid and Kids sometimes make nonsense wished.I know she will be fine tomorrow."reassuredZ but sky was not relaxed .He wanted to talk to her ,he told z"Um..I think I should talk to her."Z nodded.

Sky then stood up from his seat and went to Alina's room. When he opened the room, he her saw some toys were lying on the floor and Alina was sitting on her bed playing with her doll.Sky entered her room she turned around to saw her dad coming towards her and she stopped playing and stood on her bed crossing her little hands across her chests. She was brunette like z and her eyes were blue which she got from Sky and her skin was fair like both of her parents.She was a perfect combination of her parents .Sky smiled seeing her mocking and went towards her and stand and the end of her bad where she was standing on her side.She just turned her face pretending that she was angry.Sky touched her cheeks and turned her face towards him.She then met her eyes with him and he kissed on top of her forehead."What happened?"asked Sky ."Nothing."she replied .He know that she was angry that's why she was answering like that."Hmm...so, someone is angry?"asked sky."Yes" she replied."Why?"asked sky."Because when I told mommy that I want to get marry she refused."replied the little girl. He now sat on her bad and made her sit on his lap facing him."Ok...tell me whom do you wanted to get marry with?"asked sky to his daughter while caressing her hairs.she was confused she did not that marriage happens between two people. She had gone to a few marriages but she was so little to understand anything .Sky saw her confused face and understood that she was confused."what do you mean by whom I want to marry with?"she asked .Sky staring at her.He knew that she was little so there is not a guy in the story but something definitely happened to her which made her wanting to get marry.He had to know what caused her little princess to wanting to get marry."princess you have to get marry with someone because marriage happens between two people."explained Sky .She then thought of something and told"Ok...then I will marry to my doll."Sky just laughed at her answer."why are you laughing?"asked Alina.Sky stopped laughing and brought her hands together and hold them in his hands and kissed them."princess you can't marry her .she is a doll .You would have to marry with a boy and then you would have to go his home to stay there forever."told sky .She then got more confused and asked"Why would I go to anybody's home and stay there forever while I have my own home?" Sky did not know how to explain her because she was so little .So,he directly come to the point and asked her"princess tell me why do you want to get marry?" Alina smirked and she thought that she should tell him everything."Dad,when yesterday Syd came and mommy and she was seeing your wedding album and mommy were wearing that beautiful gown.I asked her to buy me same gown and Syd said that I can only wear it at the day of my wedding so that's why i want go get marry so i will wear that gown."explain the little girl .Sky thought that how innocent his daughter then told her"If you wants to wear that dress than we will buy you same dress and you don't need to get marry for wearing that dress."That made her happy and she kissed his father on his cheeks."Thank you dad. you are the best."said the little girl. Sky kissed her then noticed her eyes started to fill with sleep."Ok then,time for bed .Good night."said sky as he made her lay bed on where her pillow was and he himself lay with her and started to caressing her hairs for her to get sleep."Good night dad."she replied.

On the other hand z was waiting for sky on the dining table wondering what he was doing that made him so late.She did not want to ruin the moment of him with their daughter. when after some time he did not came out she went to Alina's room and saw that Sky was sleeping with their princess Alina .She smiled a bit seeing two most important people of her life .She did not wanted to interrupt the wonderful moment but she had to because sky was hungry .So ,she went to bed and waked sky slowly not wanting to disturb Alina because she had already eaten her food which Z specially made for her to make her happy when she was angry with her.Z always made her favourite food whenever she was angry.This trick always work .Sky woke up and z told him to come and eat the food and the two of them kissed on their daughter's cheeks and went to eat their food and at dinning table Sky told Z about whatever had happened and both of them accepted that Alina might be little but She was their best ever gift of life.

 **The end .plz RR**


End file.
